the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Forky Asks A Question
| producer = Mark Nielsen | editor = | runtime = 3–4 mins | company = Pixar Animation Studios | distributor = Disney Media Distribution | channel = Disney+ | picture_format = | audio_format = | released = | last_aired = }} Forky Asks A Question is an American animated web television series based on the ''Toy Story'' franchise, set after Toy Story 4. The series focuses on the character of Forky as he asks his friends different questions about life. The series premiered on November 12, 2019, along with the launch of the Disney+ streaming service. Premise Set sometime after the events of Toy Story 4, handmade toy Forky asks his friends different questions about life. Cast and characters * Tony Hale as Forky, a homemade toy who, having been recently created, asks his friends questions about life. * John Ratzenberger as Hamm, a piggy bank. * Wallace Shawn as Rex, a toy tyrannosaurus rex. * Kristen Schaal as Trixie, a toy triceratops. * Carol Burnett as Chairol Burnett, a toy chair whom Bonnie used to play with. * Mel Brooks as Melephant Brooks, a toy elephant whom Bonnie used to play with. * Carl Reiner as Carl Reineroceros, a toy rhino whom Bonnie used to play with. * Betty White as Bitey White, a toy tiger whom Bonnie used to play with. * Robin Atkin Downes as Mr. Pricklepants, a stuffed hedgehog toy with a fascination with acting and theater. Downes replaces Timothy Dalton, who voiced the character in previous Toy Story media. * Alan Oppenheimer as Old Timer, a toy alarm clock with the face of an old man. * Aloma Wright as Rib Tickles, a toy dog Pet Patrol officer. A male version of the character was originally set to appear in Toy Story 4, though it was ultimately deleted. * Bonnie Hunt as Dolly, one of Bonnie’s most beloved toys. * Jeff Garlin as Buttercup, a toy unicorn. Episodes |ShortSummary = Hamm tries to explain to Forky what money is. |LineColor = 022B85 }} |ShortSummary = Forky "befriends" a mug, which he thinks is named "What? No!". |LineColor = 022B85 }} |ShortSummary = Mr. Pricklepants teaches Forky how to act. |LineColor = 022B85 }} |ShortSummary = Rex tries to explain the concept of time to Forky, using the age of dinosaurs as an example. |LineColor = 022B85 }} |ShortSummary = Bonnie's old toys try to explain Forky the meaning of love. |LineColor = 022B85 }} |DirectedBy = Bob Peterson |WrittenBy = Bob Peterson |OriginalAirDate = |ShortSummary = Trixie explains to Forky what a computer does as they experience the common stresses of technology. |LineColor = 022B85 }} |DirectedBy = Bob Peterson |WrittenBy = Bob Peterson |OriginalAirDate = |ShortSummary = Dolly teaches Forky about the qualities of a good leader, and he puts those qualities to the test! |LineColor = 022B85 }} |DirectedBy = Bob Peterson |WrittenBy = Bob Peterson |OriginalAirDate = |ShortSummary = Forky meets Rib Tickles, and is schooled on the dangers of law enforcement. |LineColor = 022B85 }} |DirectedBy = Bob Peterson |WrittenBy = Bob Peterson |OriginalAirDate = |ShortSummary = Buttercup, annoyed with all of Forky’s questions, speed teaches everything there is. |LineColor = 022B85 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 022B85 }} }} Production Development On Disney's investor day, Pixar's chief creative officer, Pete Docter, revealed that a series of shorts based on Toy Story 4 s Forky, titled Forky Asks a Question, is in development for Disney+, with Tony Hale set to reprise his role from Toy Story 4. Hale said that the series is about "these questions that maybe people are embarrassed maybe to ask, but they really don't know". Bob Peterson is set to write and direct the series, and will be produced by Toy Story 4 producer Mark Nielsen. The series is being directly produced at Pixar Animation Studios, and is the second show based on a Pixar property since Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, which was also based on the Toy Story franchise. Casting In June 12, 2019, when the series was announced, it was confirmed that Tony Hale will reprise his role from Toy Story 4 in the series. On June 25, 2019, Nielsen revealed that Carol Burnett, Mel Brooks, Carl Reiner and Betty White will reprise their roles from Toy Story 4 as Chairol Burnett, Melephant Brooks, Carl Reineroceros, and Bitey White, respectively, during the series. According to Nielsen, the characters will have "considerable screen time" compared to their appearances in the film. During the D23 2019, it was revealed that John Ratzenberger will reprise his role as Hamm in the series. In October 30, 2019, Wallace Shawn and Kristen Schaal were revealed to be reprising their roles as Rex and Trixie, respectively. Recording In June 18, 2019, Hale revealed during an interview that he already recorded his lines as Forky for the series. Music Jake Monaco composed the series' score. Monaco said that "Forky's character is so animated... There are so many movements and facial expressions and the voice acting that Tony Hale does is just incredible. He is enough to carry any scene by himself.", and that director Bob Peterson "wanted the music to simply disappear into the background", to which he gave the score "a little bit of a jazz vibe". Release Forky Asks A Question was released on November 12, 2019, in Disney+. The series will consist of 10 episodes released weekly, with each episode being 3-4 minutes long. A clip from the series was shown at the D23 2019. In October 30, 2019, the series' first trailer was released. Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, the series holds an approval rating of 80% based on 10 reviews, with an average rating of 7.95/10. Its critical consensus reads, "Short and sweet, Forky Asks a Question is fun and funny enough to work for fans." On Metacritic, the series has a weighted average score of 64 out of 100, based on 5 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". References External links * Category:Pixar short films Category:Toy Story Category:Animated film series Category:Disney short film series